


punishment.

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Dominant Oh Sehun, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Subspace, This Is Some Fucked Up Shit, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Voyeurism, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: jongin was caught flirting with Lucas, what happens when his 3 daddies take matters into their own hands and teach him a lesson?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	punishment.

“ah… jongin, you’ve been a bad boy lately,” sehun tutted, fingers tracing over jongin wrists which were handcuffed to the bed.

“i—i don’t know what you’re talking about, chanyeol—explain—ah!” jongin was cut off by sehun slapping him on the ass.

“you know damn right what you did. you little slut, you flirted with lucas behind me, chanyeol and baekhyun’s back. that deserves a punishment, doesnt it?” sehun smirked as he saw the look of guilt plastered on jongin’s face.

“i don’t think he will need prep, remember your safeword, okay?” baekhyun said, grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms.

baekhyun was always the more soft one, not really that harsh on jongin. sehun and chanyeol were the kinky shits that jongin grew to love, but sometimes he just needed baekhyun’s tender warmth.

“baek, you do the honours.” chanyeol commanded, watching as baekhyun lathered up his cock with lube after putting on a condom, and ripping jongin’s pants in half.

“be prepared, babe,” baekhyun whispered into jongin’s ear before slamming down into him at breakneck speed. jongin had never seen baekhyun this rough before, and he was so turned on.

“mmm… daddy, faster!” jongin cried out as baekhyun abused his prostate with every thrust. chanyeol started licking and sucking jongin’s nipples, sehun jerking jongin off while baekhyun thrusted into him.

from all the pleasure he was receiving, he came fast and loud, strings of “ah-daddy baek!” escaping his mouth as he came down from his high. baekhyun came shortly after, moaning as he slid out of jongin.

jongin knew that wasn’t the end, especially since this was a punishment, and was meant to make the boy so overstimulated that he either cried or passed out.

sehun walked over to the place where baekhyun used to be, and jongin had the look of existential crisis on his face.

sehun pulled out a vibrator from his pocket, the one vibrator jongin hated as it gave him such intense orgasms that he wanted to scream and cry.

sehun placed the vibrator on jongin’s cock, putting it to the highest setting. then, without warning, he began thrusting into jongin roughly, every thrust hitting his prostate.

jongin was a moaning mess, he cried out as the vibrator continued pleasuring his dick, chanyeol pinching and sucking his pink buds, sehun abusing his prostate non-stop.

“ah—i—i’m coming—da—DADDY!” jongin screamed as he came all over himself, however sehun and chanyeol showed no signs of stopping as sehun continued thrusting into jongin.

tears started rolling down jongin’s cheek from the insane amount of pleasure he was feeling, and baekhyun quickly encapsulated his lips in a warm kiss, much contrary to what was currently happening to his body.

soon, jongin came for a second time, almost coming dry. jongin cried out as he begged, “pleasepleaseturnitoff—ah!” jongin moaned as chanyeol sucked his nipple hard before letting go. sehun followed suit, moaning jongin’s name.

last but definitely not least, it was chanyeol’s turn. jongin knew he had to mentally prepare himself for it, but he didn’t expect… this.

chanyeol called baekhyun over, and in a very cool and calm manner, he explained to the already overstimulated and overwhelmed boy,

“both me and baek will penetrate your ass, so get ready.”

jongin was so turned on, but so scared.

then… it happened.

both chanyeol and baekhyun thrusted into the boy, leaving him no time to adjust as they took turns thrusting into him with all their might, so jongin’s prostate was always being abused.

jongin cried and moaned, screaming, “d-DADDY! ah—fuck-aH~ shit—i’m comi—ah—ng—-ngh—!” jongin came dry, moaning as he felt himself slowly slip into subspace.

chanyeol and baekhyun were relentless, thrusting into jongin at breakneck speed, even after he had come 4 times. jongin was a mess, hair messy, face red, lips swollen, tears running down his cheek, chest painted with cum, his ass used and abused.

jongin loved every part of it. he loved how he is practically losing his voice from screaming too much. he loved how his prostate was being abused, he loved how  _ used _ he felt.

and for the last time, he cried out in ecstasy as he came dry, baekhyun coming next, chanyeol coming last.

jongin’s pupils were blown, all he could think about was how good his daddies were treating him.

baekhyun quickly noticed that he was in subspace, and quickly rushed over to the boy’s side and carressed him, whispering sweet nothings to him as he carried the boy to the bathroom to clean him up.

“daddy baekhyun…. nini loves you so much, you’re so good to nini, you buy nini so many bears… nini loves you…” jongin mumbled as he felt himself slipping away as baekhyun washed the cum off his chest and gave the sweaty boy a bath.

after they all cleaned themselves up, they all cuddled together and sehun and chanyeol told jongin how much they loved him.

it was for times like these, jongin loved.

when his daddies would tell him how much they loved him,

it meant the world to him.

he made a mental note to not flirt with lucas anymore.

or maybe… he will, if the punishment is like this again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls get some holy water


End file.
